onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Rosward
Roswald is one of the World Nobles, who is allowed to reside in the Holy city of Mariejois. He is the father of Shalulia and Charloss. Appearance Saint Roswald is an elderly man with a hairstyle that curls upward, which is shared with his children. He has a curly black mustache and a fluffy gray beard, and wears black shades, which have been shattered when Usopp fell on him. Like all other World Nobles, Roswald wears a suit with medals and a bubble over his head to prevent himself from breathing the same air as the commoners. He also wields a walking cane that is revealed to be a rifle. Personality Roswald is noted to be the most-responsible of his family yet seen; as seen when he scolded his children for their behavior.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 497 and Episode 391, Roswald tells Shalulia off for not maintaining control over her slave.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 502 and Episode 396, Charloss is scolded by his father for wasting money. Though he scolds his children and appears concerned, he is merely maintaining the appearance of their power and acts in a misanthropic, elitist manner almost even more so than his children. Although he has "never hit his son", he was livid at Luffy after he assaulted Charloss, for having the gall to directly affront their position.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 503 and Episode 397, Shalulia (about Charloss); "He has never even been hit by his own father!". Like his daughter Shalulia, he has deep pride in his ancestry.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 503 and Episode 397, Roswald mentions his ancestry pride. Of his family yet seen, he is the only one who has not been seen abusing anyone, citizen or slave, though he apparently has a collection of Pirate Captains, and does nothing to stop or alter the treatment that his children give others. Like his son and daughter, his belief in his untouchable status as a World Noble seems to render him incapable of realizing the danger around him, even when completely obvious. Despite the fact that Luffy brutally punched Charloss across the room, Roswald's only reaction is anger, rather than fear of someone who could and would cause him serious harm if provoked, as if he were somehow incapable of being harmed himself. He shot pointlessly at Luffy several times with his cane-rifle until disarmed by Sanji, at which point he apparently realized that the Straw Hats would not be cowed into submission, instead calling for an Admiral to deal with them. Regardless, he still took the threat head-on instead of acting out of cowardly self-preservation, although its most likely his aforementioned belief in his untouchable nature. Abilities and Powers He has the power to summon an Admiral of the Marines as well as the authorities and power linked to him being a World Noble. He wields a gun built into his cane, but could not manage to hit Luffy from a mediocre distance, even though Luffy was stationary. He has no fighting skills, being easily disarmed by Sanji, and was taken out when Usopp fell on top of him. History He is first seen with his daughter, Saint Shalulia, looking down on his runaway-blown up slave, Dias, who was the Captain of the Acumate Pirates. After his dog urinates on the man, his daughter shoots him with a gun, displaying no remorse afterwards.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 497 and Episode 391, Shalia and her slave. A demon-like creature is seen behind him, which is later revealed to be pirate captain Jean Bart. He is then seen at the Human Auctioning House, with his son Saint Charloss and daughter Saint Shalulia. He becomes displeased with his son, Charloss, for bidding 500,000,000 on Keimi. When his son was attacked by Luffy, he used his cane (which is a concealed rifle) and started shooting randomly around Luffy, then shouted out for someone to call for an Admiral. Sanji kicks the cane out of hand, followed by Usopp knocking him unconscious by accidentally falling down from the rooftop and smashing his face into the floor.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 503 and Episode 397, Roswald is knocked out by Usopp. He was later seen unconscious together with his son when Shalulia scolds the marines for being unable to capture the Straw Hat Pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 514 and Episode 408, Roswald and his son are shown after the incident. Trivia *He is noted for having a "Pirate Captain collection". *According to his daughter Shalulia, he has never beaten his own son Charloss, something that the Straw Hats did in their first day on the island. References Site Navigation it:Roswald es:Roswald Sei Category:Humans Category:Male Category:World Nobles Category:World Government Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Antagonists